The present invention relates to the construction of swimming pools and similar structures and, more particularly, to a water stop seal structure for the joint between the generally vertical wall of a swimming pool or the like and an overlying deck, and a method of using the same to apply a finishing material on the coping surface of the deck.
Many swimming pools are formed by excavating a hole in the earth, generally following the contour desired for the pool and then lining the hole with concrete or other material which will define and retain the configuration desired for the pool. In some instances, the hole is lined with a concrete (typically gunnite) which then is covered with a finishing material to provide a water impervious pool wall. In some instances the interior of the pool is provided with a flexible liner of, for example, vinyl or similar material to provide water impermeability. Preformed fiberglass pools are also finding increasing use as in-ground pools.
Irrespective of the type of pool, a deck often is provided surrounding the pool and overlying the upper end of its generally vertical walls. Such a deck typically is molded in-place from concrete and defines a coping which is actually cantilevered somewhat over the edge of the pool. A water stop seal structure is provided for the joint between the deck and the swimming pool wall.
It is often desired to provide the deck coping surface with a layer of a finishing material, such as "Kool Deck", to form an aesthetically pleasing, water impermeable, and sometimes smooth exterior surface at the pool upper edge. However, it has been relatively time-consuming and expensive to do so, since the coating which forms the surface layer must be applied by hand. Moreover, it requires quite skilled labor to assure that the finishing material surface maintains a desired contour without irregularities.